Kim's World
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Oneshot A short little story where Ron and Kim countdown the 10 lamest villains ala Wayne's World.


**Kim's World**

A/N: I got the idea after catching a title for a fanfic called "Wade's World" by rolliepollie44. Thanks for the inspiration. Once again, Disney owns Kim Possible and NBC owns SNL, where Wayne's World got it start

* * *

Wade's voice: And now, coming from a basement in Middleton, Colorado. It's Kim's World!

Kim and Ron: Kim's World! Kim's World! Party Time! Excellent! Woo woo woo woo woo!

The camera shows Kim and Ron sitting in two easy chairs in Kim's basement. Kim has a guitar in her lap and is playing it horribly, while Ron pounds away at a table with a couple of drum sticks.

Kim: All right! As you know, I'm Kim Possible, joined as always by my BFBF Ron Stoppable. Party on Ron!

Ron: Party on Kim!

Kim: Okay! Now, tonight, we're going to be talking about the top ten lamest villains that Ron and I have had to fight

Ron: Its going to be a suck by suck calling of the freaks the world over!

Kim: Excellent!

Kim reaches behind her chair and pulls out a board with ten holes cut in it, which are filled with strips of board that are the same color.

Kim: At number ten…

Ron pulls away the highest slip to reveal Dr. Drakken

Ron: It's Drakken. How lame can one dude be? I mean, blue skin? Sha!

Kim: And why the pony tail? 1992 called, it wants it hair back!

Ron: Coming in at number nine, we have

Kim pulls the second slip away, showing Monkey Fist

Ron: This guy could make Robin Williams seem bald!

Kim: This guy is so hairy, he doesn't need a fur coat in winter

Ron: This guy is so hairy, he looks like he's Chewbacca in a headlock

Kim thinks about this for a moment and then grins and bobs her head back in forth

Kim: Excellent dig! At number 8, we have

Ron pulls away a third strip, bringing out the name DNAmy

Kim: Freak much? DNAmy could make pot bellied elephants so everybody could have an elephant as a pet, but what does she do?

Ron: Makes real life cuddle buddies. Nothin' against cuddle buddy collectors, but a Pandaroo is not cute when it's about to kill you

Kim: For real! Why not use that power to do real good with the world, like make super sized cows to help end world hunger?

Ron: Boo-yah! Jumbo burgers for all Ethiopia on me! Anyways, coming in at number 7 is

Kim pulls away the next slip, revealing The Seniors

Ron: The Seniors. With all that money, they could just by the world

Kim: But no, they wanna do things according to the villains code

Both: LAME!

Kim: Plus Junior is such a little Man-Child. Teen pop sensations went out with 2003 dude!

Ron: And SSS seems like he should be running a fantasy resort island instead of just trying to be a villain.

Kim: Hello, welcome to Fantasy Island! Coming in at number six we have

Ron pulls away the next strip, showing Adrena Lynn

Kim: Adrena Lynn. Freaky? More like just freak!

Ron: Faking extreme stunts and then using an amusement park for revenge? Sounds like someone watched to many Scooby-Doo episodes.

Kim: I bet you could rip off her face and it would actually be Old Man Caruthers

Ron: Like zoinks! Here at the midway point we have

Kim pulls away the slip, exposing Shego

Ron: Shego is to villainy as John Cougar Melloncamp is to music. Way to much suck.

Kim: Plus the black and green thing is so over rated.

Ron: And the green balls? Rip off Dragon Ball Z much?

Kim: At number 4 we have

Ron takes out the slip, showing Gill

Kim: Gill needs a serious case of mouth wash.

Ron: Dude, when you're hocking loogies that turn people into mutants, you defenatly need to see a throat doctor.

Kim: Plus all those scales defiantly turn girls away. I don't think anyone could stand to be around a guy that smells like old fish and lung butter

Ron: Let that be a lesson kids, swimming around in toxic sludge does not give you cool super powers, just lame ones. Alright, at number three its…

Kim pulls away a slip and shows Bonnie. Ron and Kim just look at each other and start snickering.

Kim: Okay, okay, at number two, its

Ron pulls out a slip and reveals Professor Dementor

Kim: Professor Dementor can't even get on the cool rides at Six Flags because he's way to short

Ron: He also looks like he needs to get a liver transplant with his yellow skin

Kim: What is it with super villains and weird skin color? Green, blue, yellow

Ron: I think its like an evil gage. The weirder the skin color, the more evil they are

Kim: I can get behind that

Ron: And finally, we come to the most lame villain ever.

Kim takes away the last slip and exposes Motor Ed.

Ron: The master of the mullet himself.

Kim: First of all, New Jersey is awful to begin with, but our list of villains has the worst of the Jersey stock

Ron: Air guitaring, mullets, being a mechanic. It just screams out loud "Suck!"

Kim: Okay then, well, that does it for the 10 lamest villains we've ever fought. As always, I'm Kim Possible

Ron: And I'm Ron Stoppable

Kim: And this has been Kim's World

Both: Kim's World! Kim's World! Party Time! Excellent! Woo woo woo woo woo!


End file.
